


Dear Bluebell

by BadFeelin



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/BadFeelin
Summary: Before the fight with Nadakhan, Cole told Jay of his love, even after his confession was erased from time, Jay can't stop thinking about it
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Dear Bluebell

"Jay"

"there's something haven't told you"

"and-I wasn't going to say anything, but-"

"We might not make it out, and I don't want to die with this unsaid"

"I love you. As more then a friend"

Jay had stared at him, mouth agape, struggling to process what had been said.

Cole frowned, seeming to shrink into himself, "I know you don't feel the same way, you-you love Nya" he looked away, "and.... thats okay, if you get together, I'll-I'll be happy for you" 

Cole looked over at him, gauging his reaction, Jay had stared for a moment, dumbstruck, and then smiled, gently, "Cole, heh, I-" he looked away, still smiling, "I didn't know you felt that way"

He'd looked back up at Cole, "I'm glad you told me"

Cole smiled, his shoulders sagging in relief, "I take it you still want to be friends?"

Jay's grin broadened, and he laughed, throwing open his arms, "aw, come here, bud"

_______________ 

Nya came to him, after Nadakhan was defeated and time reversed, offering him a second chance.

He'd refused.

For something that hadn't happened, it sure gave him a lot to think about.

And he thought about it now, standing before Cole's door, holding a chocolate cake he'd picked up earlier that day, working up the courage to knock.

Before he could do anything, the door opened, and soon, the too of them where standing across from each other.

"Helloooo, Jay...." said Cole, and his eyes drifted to the sweet treat in Jay's arms.

"Hey, Cole, heh" he paused, taking a breath as he shifted on his feet, "I have... something to say"

"Oh" said Cole, as he put it all together, his eyes widened and he suppressed a smile, "want to come in?" he asked, opening the door

"Sure" Jay was barely able to contain his nerves as he walked into Cole's room, his heart pounding hard enough he could almost hear it.

He stood in front of the other man, holding the cake close to his chest.

"I love you, Cole" he said, smiling, presenting the sweet too his friend.

Cole grinned, accepting it, before pulling Jay into a bear hug, "FSM, Jay, I love you too" he laughed, letting him go, and the master of lightning smiled.

"So... you want to go anywhere? uh, later, I mean, there's a nice restaurant I've been wanting to visit, and we don't have much-"

Cole laughed, tears of joy growing in his eyes, "Of course, Jay, anywhere you want"

Jay grinned, reaching for Cole's arm, he leaned forward, but hesitated, "uh, can I kiss you"

"Of course you can, Bluebell" said Cole, and then he closed the gap between them, pulling Jay close as their lips met.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dear Bluebell(PODFIC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138635) by [WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom)




End file.
